The bearer of masters child
by Selunchen
Summary: Akane and Ranma in a very different univers. And how can Akane be engaged to Shinnosuke and still be destined to bear the child of a certaint someone...my first fanfiction ever
1. Default Chapter

**The Bearer of Masters child**

**intro**

Akane. That was the name of the lands lord youngest daughter, she was a foreign beauty, and fancied by many men and received tons of proposals. Every month her room would be full with gifts like flowers, kimonos, western clothes, new servants and it would never take and end.

Her long bluish hair which always sat in the newest fashion, as the time demanded and chocolate brown eyes who always was followed with thick mascara and an eye shadow which matched the dress/kimono of the day.

But too many men's disappointment she was already given away to the royal prince Shinnuoske, though she wasn't supposed to be queen, her new royal status would give her power in most of the southern countries which mostly were lived by farmers and a few noble families.

People, who didn't know Akane very well, thought that she was just like any other noble girl who only married the prince of materialistic reasons and power. But Shinnouske and Akanes relationship was far from that, they had been friends since a very young age and the king and queen found the company of Akane very pleasant that was the basic reasons for the engagement.

But as time went by prince Shinnouske fell in love with Akane, and confessed after a short period of time. Akane though did not want to break either the engagement( Soun Tendo was sick) or the friendship she held so dearly even if she didn't return his feelings, so she answered him with the sentence " I do not hate you".

**that was the first part of the intro(sucks serious I mean it, grammar spelling, remember I have only had English for 4 years)**

"Tendo-san, Tendo-san, TENDO-SAN" Akanes faithful servant Kounji Ukyo yelled across the hallway. It wasn't a sight you didn't see everyday, Ukyo had over the past year grown to be the private servant of the little lady Akane.

Ukyo didn't wear lousy clothes as the other servants who served in the kitchen and places like that, instead she wore a simple grown not to fine nor to poor, it had a plain blue colour with small light green flowers engraved.

"Tendo-san" Ukyo tried again

"Huh" the lady Akane seemed to wake up from her dream world, and turned towards Ukyo.

"What is it Kounji-san" there was a bit of annoyance in her voice, but it disappeared quickly as she realised that she was stilling wearing a night grown 10 am in the morning.

Akane blushed "oh sorry Kounji-san, I forgot".

Ukyo just smiled and began to lay a newly bought grown on the bed that she just made, the grown had a bit of pink and red, mixed with white flowers.

While Akane slowly undressed, ukyo looked out of the window which her mistress found very interesting a few moments ago.

Ukyo did see what was interesting, there right in the garden stood the not so healthy Tendo Soun and lady Akane fiancé Shinnuoske talking in the backyard.

"I think my wedding date is being planned" ukyo turned around to see her lady fit the new grown perfectly from head to toe, she then again turned her head too the two men talking, while Akane took a long black-pearled necklace around her waist and neck.

"do you really want to marry him" the lady's face saddened, and took two long breaths before answering " not really, I have know the guy for a long time, but I know in my heart, that it will only be friendship between us".

Ukyo understood her completely, she wouldn't marry a guy who you knew only will relate too a strong friendship and never passion or love. She began to play with the hair behind her ears, as the lady sat her long hair into a high ponytail with a cute little butterfly on the top.

" I wish my life just would be like a fairytale, with prince charming and his white horse" ukyo began to laugh " Tendo-san, I know perfectly that you in the end can't stand types like that, you need somebody who can in some way be your rival". Akane began laughing too; she tried hard not to break down in sob while thinking about the irony of her life. Rich beautiful girl, with no love in her life could it possibly get worse.

**part 2 a little view in Akanes point of view… I do think it is an okay part**

Ukyo went down to the kitchen to get lady Akanes breakfast and was as always greeted by then gross dressing Konatsu, who many believed really was a woman. She had for a long time known, that Konatsu had a major crush on her and even if she treated him like shit, he would still look a her with those lovely dovely eyes.

Not many people knew, but lady Akane and Ukyo often sneaked down in the kitchen late at night, just to have a nice normal conversation without any formal pronounces. Akane was in heart and mind a very nice person there just was that problem with her temper from time to time, but that didn't stop her from being friends with almost everybody in the staff and court.

Her oldest sister Crown princess Kasumi, who was engaged to Shinnosukes older cousin from the neighbouring country, often, visited her child home to escape her new husband, who from time to time couldn't act normal in her present (yaaay dr. tofu as you might have guessed). It impressed Akane and Ukyo, that Crown prince Ono couldn't escape his shyness, even though they had been married for three years and were expecting their first child.

Lady Nabiki had in someway seduced shinnosukes younger brother Hikaru Gosunguki, but kept her love affair with the noble lord Kuno Tatewaki in the east. Everybody knew that the engagement between Hikaru and Nabiki only was meant for status in the Country, even though Hikaru tried making things work between him and his fiancé. Kuno could in some way be called the mini-Shakespeare, because he constantly making a normal conversation into a performance of poetry knowledge.

Akane was the one to the discover her older sister love affair with Kuno, lets just say she saw them by accident. But after THAT day she would hurry past her sisters door, and at least knock before entering.

Her father Lord Soun had in a long time been sick, actually since the death of his wife who he so dearly loved. It was also him who insisted into wed almost every single of his daughter by the age of 17. Akane was seventeen in two weeks, which meant that she will in short time be known as shinnosukes wife lady Akane.

**the was the intro to my story, Ranma will probably not enter the story before chapter 1 or 2**


	2. The legend behind Ranma

**copyright to Rumiko Takahashi, the chick desevers it ;D**

**The legend behind Ranma  
again, please try to understand my grammaspelling problems, you don't learn so much about it in 5 years.**

It was a bright day at the Tendo residence, everybody were making themselves ready to prince Shinnosukes and Lady Akanes wedding, which was hold in about a week. Shinnosuke wanted so badly to see his future bride, but lady Akane made herself sure that it wasn't going to happen. She made lame excuses like "the wedding dress isn't finished" or "my father seeks my assistance".

This day was exactly one of those days, but Akane had in someway managed, to get an appointment with her sisters in the midday. So she would at least escape him a few hours. Her sister's wouldn't arrive before an hour, and she decided that it had been a long time since she had a talk with her private teacher Hinako.

Hinako had been her teacher in everything since a young age, and was very, very wise even if she only was 28 years old.

As always she was busy with some students who didn't know how to behave royally, and put them in place.

Akane was no longer one of her students; she had stopped her education when she became the fiancée of prince Shinnosuke. Though she had been one of her fast learning students, she had a hard time teaching her tea ceremony and she never figured out how to swim.

Akanes visit didn't surprise her ex teacher, ever since the wedding date had been set, there had been daily meetings. Hinako found her lady's company pleasant while they discussed the problems of the country. Her ex student had any many ways been proofed intelligent enough to properly rule the kingdom by herself.

Today they choose to walk around in the hallways, since the gardens were busy with servants running around, making sure everything was ready to the wedding. They accidentally walked by the conference room, and heard strange voices inside; one of them was Lord Tendo.

Lord: "you say that you have commend here, because on your masters request"

Strange person: "I would never lei my lord; I'm here to for fill my master business"

Lord: "what business are we talking about?"

Strange person: "you know about the 'legend', don't you milord"

Lord: "the one with the person who are destined to bear his child, which would bring balance between good and evil"

Strange person: "yes sir and we have through our beloved seer, been pointed towards your castle milord"

Lord: "for the sake of world balance, I'll let you search through my castle. Though I'm pretty sure that it aren't one of my daughters –laughing-"

Strange person: "-laughing- me two milord, they are almost married all three"

Lord: "what your name, I never quiet got it"

Strange person: "mu shu milord, but Mousse is what almost everybody name me"

Akane had never ever heard about that legend, but who wanted to be forced to bear some stupid master, with a big egos child.

The lord must be ugly if he couldn't find a woman willing enough to bear his child, and needed to make up a stupid legend in order to do so.

But that faith must be any housemaids dream. To escape her fathers harsh work, and live a life in wealth and such.

She though would soon be married to Shinnosuke, and couldn't find her fate crueller. Then she would rather be married to that cute little stable boy.

Mu shu or Mousse began walking down the castles many hallways in search of the legendary bearer. First they had been searching the kitchens, than the gardens, the servants rooms, the court bur hadn't found anybody, which made the silver pearl white.

They had now been moving to the richer parts of the castle, and met two of the lord's daughters and a couple of his mistresses. Nobody made it light.

But if they had known which one it was, they would properly never made it home.

(You should have guessed it by now)

Akane, who had been spying on their new quest with ukyo, decided that it was time to make action.

Akane: "excuse me sir, SIR"

Mousse turned around quickly, cause who was it? That was disturbing him in his important work.

There stood one of the most fascinating women he in his whole life ever had seen. With her long bluish hair, and purple dress with black pearls engraved, and lily pattern in the dress lover part.

Mousse then shook his head; he would never be his pure Xian puu unfaithful. Even if she was considered his masters personal "enjoyment", that didn't stop him from being in love with her from head to toe.

But this girl, made him feel something he had never felt before, passion, desire; he had to stop himself from taking her to his bedroom and emmm.

He had to remind himself that he was on a mission, and that her little sweet mouth, wasn't as inviting as it was.

But before he could answer the girl, one of his travel companions pocked him on the shoulder, and showed the now white pearl. That sweet innocent girl was meant to lose her virginity to his masters and bear his child.

Akane couldn't help but feel annoyed about his surprising eyes, even though she must admit that she found him pretty handsome. With his yukata and long black hair (he doesn't wear classes, it will make some part in the story to complicated).

Mousse knew that the date which the child should be conceived on, was in six month, and that this lady should under some serious training. They had to sneak her away in the night.

**Ranma will come in the next chapter. he will be a little out of charater at first... hope ya like it  
next chapter: Im going to bear his WHAT?**


	3. how to capture Akane

**Author's notes: please accept my apology, for the last chapter, I was in a major hurry with some Danish homework. don't forget the English book I havta read… I will not make any dialog in this chapter… please enjoy it in some way**

**The character is none of mine, because they all hate me. But copyright Rumiko Takahashi.**

**how to capture Akane**

The meting with Mousse had been quite interesting, was Akanes thoughts when she stood in her chamber, dressing herself into her night grown. Ukyo was busy dealing with the new house guest, even though she was her servant, her father had order every servant to help. That will mean the wedding would be delayed for a day, and that meant for Akane, one extra day in freedom.

But that didn't mean that her evening would be pleasant, no no no, Shinnosuke just had to come and have a "private" talk with her. God; she had never been that embarrassed before, what in the seven names had gotten into that boy.

Of course she wanted children, but she in her whole life never imagined it to be with HIM. Her childhood friend and children just didn't fit together in her universe.

Well her evening had still been pleasant anyway, the conversation with mousse, had let her more into the legend of his master. But something in her back head constantly repeated that this wasn't right, because under the conversation, she couldn't help feeling a bit dizzy. It wasn't something with sickness to do, but Mousses masculine smell, did wonder to her. She had several times wonder if she should keep him as her own lover like Nabiki, even though she knew that it would bring more shame over her family.

There it was again, that feeling of need of him, oh god, maybe the bad would have been a good idea anyway. But it was too late and the servants wouldn't have the time to prepare another, and Mousse still sat in the eating champers with his friend Toma, Kirin and at last her father. Sleep would do good she thought, Shinnosuke would properly bee visiting her tomorrow, and a lady always have to look good her mother had said.

She didn't miss her mother, how cruel it may sound, but she had never really known her. She was always busy dealing with her sickness, and Akane wasn't allowed to go seeing her. But she still regretted for not knowing her mother as good as Nabiki and Kasumi, though the relationship to her father was better than the others.

Akane turned her head to the window, and looked at the city which lie a bit far from the Castle, but close enough to se the first to three major buildings. The royal palace raised itself high in the sky, and sends shivers trough her spine. Her future home with Shinnosuke, what a cruel faith.

Somebody knocked the door, and turned the doorknob to enter. Akane turned around to see a servant from Mousse had entered.

"My master wishes you a good nights sleep, and send me to give you your evening milk", 'evening drink, oh god the servants must really be busy', she then gave him one of her smiles, and thanked him for his kindness.

She looked at the milk a couple of times before drinking it, and gave it back to the servant. Akane then moved over to her queen sized bed, and lay down under the soft layers of cloth, while resting her head on the soft fabric on the pillow. She had a smile on, when she slipped into dreamland.

**Later that night: (please don't worry; there will be intimate moments between Mousse and Akane. But I think you all know who she'll love with all her heart)**

Finally Mousses mind said; he had spent a most valuable night, drinking sake with the lord. After worth he had to sleep with some mistresses, which were very pleasing, but again a complete waste of time. He had been lucky that the servants were to busy serving him, and the lord, that they forgot all about Miss Akanes evening drink.

A little servant, who found Mousse very interesting, was very willingly to give her the drink which should contain a very powerful sleeping powder.

Now when the king was blacked out, and the mistresses were all done, it was time to get Akane. There timing must have been perfect, because there were no guards in the backyard or in the castle at the moment.

Toma, Kirin and him had to be quite or ells the people would think he was going to take advances of their little Akane. Strange enough there were guards outside her sister's champers, but by Akanes there were nobody in sight. This job had made a quick 180 degree turn.

"Master, I don't like this, its too easy, something is defiantly wrong" whispered Toma, as they entered the lady's champers. "I know Toma, but we have to do this, for the sake of world peace" Mousse said, because he knew that nothing would happen while he spoke. ' oh god, how is it possible for a girl to snore that much' he thought when he stood by her bedside.

People say that virgins sleep like angels, but this girl DID not sleep like that. She kept turning and twirling around in the bed, and punched a little there, and a little here. Toma was lucky she hit him on the cheek.

Mousse and the others spend nearly the whole night, trying to catch the girl without taking major wound.

When Ukyo walked in her Lady chamber to greet her in her usual happy tone, she let out a terrifying scream.

Akane was gone.

**Ranma enters the next chapter for sure. Though I must say I don't like this chapter. And I hope you all at least think, that it was a good try**


	4. Im gonna bear his WHAT?

**I Selina do not own Ranma ½, if I had the money to, then I wouln't be hereo**

**Im gonna bear his WHAT?**

It was so peaceful, Akane couldn't help it. The fresh smell if trees, and nature it self, had always made her a little light-headed. It didn't effect like drugs did, it was more like a boost of freedom, and that was yummy.

She began to wonder, why Ukyo hadn't disturbed her in this dreamlike state, where her mind still was twirling around in the pink clouds. So peaceful; maybe a little too peaceful. Her head began to ache, when she slowly began regaining consciousness.

'When did the sun shine so bright' her first thought was, while she took a hand before her eyes. Her mental clock told her it was way past 12 pm. Akane groaned, as she tried to make her body cooperate against the sleep.

When she finally succeeded opening her eyes, she quickly found out that this wasn't HER room.

The room was a Japanese decorated room, whit sliding doors, and pretty high up to the ceiling. From the ceiling there were hanging white curtains, which were reaching the floor, splitting the huge room into separate areas.

Akane couldn't do anything, since she was nearly paralysed there right on the futon. One of the huge doors opened, and was followed by light footsteps, which she could hear, came closer and closer. She gulped as one of the curtains was pulled to the side, and there stood a boy.

It wasn't just a boy, it was Mousse companion, Toma I think his name was. He stood with a tray in his hands, and looked with a very sweet boyish look.

He curly brown banks blocked his eyes as he sat the tray to the ground. "Don't be scared, I'm just going to unlock the pressure point, which is keeping you from moving" he said while pressing hard on to a special point in the back of her neck. She heard a click, and suddenly she could move her legs again.

Before Toma knew it, he had received a big fat punch right in the face, which made him fly half way across the room and took a few curtains with him. When Toma came over the sudden dizziness, he looked with wide eyes at the VERY strong girl before him. 'Did she just make me fly across the room', he cleared his now rusty throat, and said "you better eat that, you have been out for about three days" 'and what mess you created these days'.

He then hurried out of the room, this he had to tell his master.

Akane looked at the food, which was a very common meal for workers, no fine food or something. She began crying, she was going to die from bad food. She missed her family already, and there she sat in the evening sun, crying her eyes out in the kimono she whore.

**Introducing Ranma**

Yeah, yeah he knew she had arrived, he knew that she was still asleep. But such things were not important, at least not when you were having fun, with your 'little' Shampoo.

There she lay, sighing and moaning, while he kept returning into her. Sweat covered his chest and his still boyish look were hold in a mask of passion. He didn't like Shampoo, and he would defiantly never love the girl. Even though she had so many times, told him that she loved him with all her heart. That was something he'll never understand. He who had been so cold and none caring towards her, was being loved by her. 'Pathetic' he thought, before he came right inside her, as his breath began to be normal, he stood up to walk towards the sink.

Shampoo just lay there with a smirk on her face, he may never love her, but it was still her he went to. Her body and nobody else's. She had heard about the newcomer, and what purpose she had for Ranma.

She just had to bear his child, before 4 months, and there was no love needed between the two people. This meant that Ranma was hers, and that he would still come and take her by night.

Ranma stood by the sink trying to drink the feeling of disgust away, but just as he turned around, the door banged up. Toma had obviously been running for a while, and probably had some very interesting news.

Ranmas battle aura flamed up, thinking that this was not a proper time to disturbed him. "TOMA, what business is so important that you have to bang the door before knocking", Toma tried to regain his breath, as he looked at his master Ranma. "Master the newcomer, she, she… she BANGED ME INTO THE WALL IN ONE PUNCH".

That court Ranma of guard 'some random girl just punched my quickest guard'. This he had to see for himself.

He put his favourite red Chinese shirt on, and let Toma guide him down the alleyway.

**Poor Akane**

Her sobbing had stopped a few seconds ago, and she tried standing up on her feet. It had proven to be more difficult than she thought, the pain in leg for blood need, was too much to keep her standing.

She eventually gave up, and decided that it would be good to eat a bit, so her blood circulation would turn into normal. The food didn't taste as good as at home, but it was better than her own 'toxic waste'.

When she felt that she had eaten enough, Akane began to walk towards one of the many doors. Just as she was about to walk out the door, it slammed open and a handsome man about her age had entered.

She took a few steps back, and ran back to her futon. She could see through the curtains, that he led some kind of conversation with the Toma fellow. Akane had to escape from that guy, but just as he was about to go to her, another guy came running. She had never seen him before, but his short hair was bound up by a yellow, black prickled bandana. They talked for a few minutes before the guy with the pigtail ran down the alleyway, while Toma followed and the other guy stayed.

The guy began make his way towards her when she yelled. "One step closer and in gonna break your arm", he stopped shortly before laughing, and speak in a very calm voice. "You can't hurt me milady, but if I do anything to you, then I'm willing to commit sepukku", Akane stared through the curtains, wide eyed.

They talked the whole afternoon about everything; she learned his name was Ryoga, and that his masters were Ranma. But the whole castle was shaking by Akanes terrifying scream she let out, when he told her her current situation.

"IM GONNA BEAR HIS WHAT", she was now standing up screaming at poor terrifying Ryoga. "Ehehe" he sweat dropped "yeah… you are the girl who is supposed to bear child of balance", he was pretty nervous now, the girl had STRENGHT, and could leave a couple of wounds.

"Hell NO, he won't touch me, I'll never let him" she was furious, but wondered where she had learnt all those words.

"Well you better be prepared, he is expecting you to join him at dinner" Ryoga said, before assuring her that he'll come and pick her up.

**ohhh, I think I'm gonnay swear in danish soon, I'm terrible at this... -crying-**


	5. dinner with Ranma

**Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and there is nothing I can do about it... sigh**

**Dinner with Ranma. **

Akane had never been so mad before, repeatedly she punched her defenceless pillow, which ended up featherless. She did not cry, she was simply too mad to do it, her face was so red that you could think her hair eventually would catch fire.

As the sun began to go down in the horizon, the servants went from room to room, turning on the lights and fireplaces. Akane had literally not letting anyone in ''room'', they had banged on the door, but she had promised that if they broke the door down, she would beat the hell out of them.

She knew that she would defiantly not going to see that…that "master", and dinner was completely out of the picture. How was it possible that she, Akane, the Lord's youngest daughter, who was supposed to marry a royal prince, was destined to bear some fancy masters child.

Once again, it banged on the door. However, the person surely was not afraid of her, since he/she just walked in. Akane was terrified; she did not want to lose her virginity this way, she was an innocent little girl, who would reach the age of seventeen in a matter of days.

There stood a very old woman, and a beautiful middle-aged woman beside her. Akane noticed that they carried a royal kimono in their hands, and it had a large number of under kimonos.

"Hell no I won't wear it," she screamed at them. They exchange looks and began talking calmly;"don't worry, nothing will happen to you, but we thought you had to get used to the idea of living here for a while," the middle-aged woman said. Her hair was curly brown, and she wore a dark purple kimono, with a katana on the back. "Im his mother, so I'll assure he wouldn't even lay a finger on you. Nodoka is the name". Akane began to calm down; she was a nervous wreck, how many times had she cried since Ryoga had left her. She could not help it; she broke down crying, and made the beautiful Yukata she was wearing soaking wet.

"Don't cry child, you faith could be worse" the old ghoul said. The words only made her sobbing more powerful, and Nodoka bent down, and began caressing her back and make soothing voices. She suddenly threw herself at Nodoka, wailing like a little baby; Nodoka though did not even seemed startled by her actions. "If you don't want to go, it's okay. I think he'll understand".

That night Akane fell asleep in Nodokas arms, and for the first time in her life, she felt how it was like to have a mother.

**I still suck at this**

Ranma was frustrated; he had been sitting in the dinning room for a whole hour. Just starring at the now cold miso soup, with ramen, waiting to see the woman who should bear his child.

Then the old ghoul came in, announcing that she could not accompany him. That she was having an emotional break down. Pathetic woman, crying over nothing. For god's sake, it was only a child, it was bada-bing bada-bong and done, it was not that hard.

Oh yeah, for many women, there were need to be LOVE in the relationship. Baaah he wanted to throw up, the girl was probably some kind of tomboy.

Ranma did not feel like seeing Shampoo tonight, so he just went straight to bed. A rare sight in that house.

**The next morning**

Akane felt a lot better that morning, she had even been willingly to wear the huge royal Kimono. She was again, invited to eat with Ranma, but had politely refused, since she felt a bit sick. It was not a lie, early that morning she had been laying with 39-degree fever. However, Nodoka had assured her, that it was completely normal because she was not used to food they served.

After the fever, slowly disappeared, Akane felt like walking a bit around, discovering a little bit. As she walked out in her fine kimono, which were so beautiful decorated with small birds flying over a field of grass. She liked the kimono, it made her face light more of than all the other dresses, and she had been given.

Akane admired the enormous view over the fields. They must be high up in mountains, because what looked like hills actually were mountains. The servants were politely and bowed before her, every time she passed them, and if they had time, they would chat a little. She did not mean to offend her father, but she started to like this place a lot more than home. The atmosphere was so light, you could curse or spill things in the hallway, and nobody would care.

For the first time in her life, she could feel free in a palace. Akane did not know how long she had been walking, but as she looked at the sky, it showed a clear colour of evening. Nevertheless, the sight that met her was fantastic.

Before her was a cornfield, and the orange colour mixed with evening sun, were such a beautiful thing to see. She admired it, when it moved with the wind, creating a very pretty painting in front of her.

She did not notice a person sneak up behind her, and received a great chock when the person placed a hand on her shoulder. Akane turned her head quickly, and met two familiar eyes. They were green, as the tallest autumn grass, and she felt a sudden relief. It was Mousse; the man she felt such strange feelings for. Before she knew it, they hugged, and she cried but Mousse just held her without caring whether his Yukata got wet or not.

"WHY ME, why me Mousse. I should marry that Shinnosuke, but noooo…" she whispered softly, Mousse eyed her before saying "Akane-sama, I think it was a good thing, if you at least talked to master Ranma". She could not deny the look in his eyes; they were pleading her, to do as he says.

"Yes, yes. I'll do it for you" she said smiling "good".

**An hour later**

Ranma was busy. First, the advisors had to inform him about the harvest, and cologne had to inform him about the time remaining to the harvest festival. If that was not enough, shampoo came jumping up at him, when he entered his personal bathroom. However, to her surprise he shooed her away, though he could not help but feel a little lucky to meet the new girl. Akane was her name; he had caught a climbs of her earlier that day. She was a pretty sight, no doubt about that, but not his type.

Well he was busy, he were late to the dinner, because he fell asleep on his futon.

Luckily, he just had time to change clothes, and take a quick shower. Nevertheless, he was late, so he decided that a run through the hallway would do him good. As he ran past the gardens, he could smell the wonderful aroma from ramen, in the kitchen.

He reached the dinning room quickly and entered. There at the floor sat the girl, with long bluish hair, which lay so fine down her back. She was wearing a simple Chinese dress, with white lotus flowers trailing down the side. She was stunning, no more than that, but as said before, not his type.

"Well good evening?" he said while staring at her. She did not look up; "hai" Ranma raised one of his eyebrows, "nothing more to say".

"no" Akane was beginning to get angry, " well then lets eat and have a nice, pleasant _conversation_" he said, while sitting across from her.

She slowly began to eat, without looking at him. Ranma felt annoyed, how in the seven names of god did she behave as she did. Akane caught a shock, when he slammed his fist into the table, "why don't you talk to me bitch". That pissed her off "WHHHAAA… how dare you" and for the first time she looked at him and the sight he met was anything from nice.

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME, THEN YOU WANT ME TO BEAR YOUR CHILD, I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO REMAINING SILENT TOWARDS YOU". She smacked ham hard across the cheek "you my lord, are a filthy pervert". Ranma became mad "me pervert, nooo, you are a fucking tomboy".

"I'll bet you can't cook, can't sew, and short hair, would make you look more feminine", Akane stood wide-eyed she loved her hair.

Tear were treating to spill, and Ranma knew he had crossed the line. "Eehhmm… I'm". He did not finish the sentence before she burst crying out of the room.

**I made this a bit longer, and I still have MAJOR problems with the grammar… but I would love to get reviews, telling about my weaknesses. I would be very very happy **


	6. the aftermath and bluish hair

**Copyright to Rumiko darling… the chick deserves to be known as sama.**

**Chapter 4 or is it 5…?**

**The aftermath and bluish hair**

That morning the sun was shinning brightly at the sky, made it spectators knowing that today, was a good day. Well for most people it would be, Ranma didn't care to look. Ruling a smaller country gave him a lot of work, and no time for himself.

Though shampoo lately had taken great amount of his time, by constantly were drawing him in her room, and to do you know what.

Ranma was busy making a workout in his dojo, when Ryoga came bashing trough the door. He didn't look mad, rather disappointed, sad or something like that.

"Ranma!" he said.

His masters pushed himself up, and looked at him. "What is it Ryoga", he knew what it was about, but hell the girl was annoying.

"Why did you hurt her feelings? Did you know that she cried herself to sleep? Did you know how much she wanted to be as feminine as possible? And here you came, telling her that she is exactly the opposite!"

Ranma raised his eyebrow. "Why lie, when you can tell the truth".

Ryoga began taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself before saying. "I think you should say that you are sorry anyway".

"I know that you only think that your mother is the only good woman in the world. However it is time to open your eyes to the smaller things in life" Ryoga looked at his master while saying that.

"Ryoga, I… I cannot, women are stupid. They only try to regain your power." Ranma never finished the sentence.

"Stop it; you could at least befriend her, For her sake! She is completely alone in this world!" his eyes were pleading him.

Ranma stood there wide eyed." I guess I could, for her sake"

Ryoga smiled when he walked out of the room, 'im proud of you Ranma'

**The garden**

The now morning sun was shinning so ever brightly through the rosebushes, the tall trees, the green waiving grass, and the fish which were swimming in the koi pond.

The fresh breeze carried the thousand smells from the jasmine flowers, and made warm air seem so ever wonderful. The only thing that was missing was a lovely couple dazing around, and in the background you could hear the laughter of children playing in the cornfield.

Akane sad on the Japanese terraces and let the sun carries her smooth and soft skin, making it a slight sunburned. She tried making the horrible feeling from the evening before disappear, how dared he call her that, she who was seen as a goddess by so many men, A TOMBOY.

She liked this place, even though she had only spent 2 days there. The atmosphere was great, like there was nothing wrong in the whole world, and you couldn't help but feel happy.

As Akane lay back on the cold wooden floor, she met a pair of blue eyes. She stared in those eyes, as for an eternity, and felt herself disappear in a sea of blue, before a voice brought her back. "Like what you see tomboy?"

The voice only made her mad enough to stomp of the terrace and out in the garden. She didn't look back when a voice yelled "HEY, Wait; what the hell is wrong with you".

She didn't go very far, before he suddenly stood in front of her. "What is you problem girl, I didn't do a thing to you" she looked at him with hate in her eyes. "I won't tell you, it is private matters"

She then began turning around to walk to the cornfields "I thought the master of this country, would be a little nicer to a newcomer". Ranma looked at her with a look you couldn't describe.

Akane walked slowly along the small road, and was aware that he was following her. She took herself a good look at the flowers they were grossing throw, and the soon blooming cherry blossoms. The smell was intoxicating, and made her feel a little better, the purple, red, orange, white and pink colours made her feel like she was in heaven.

She didn't know what she was doing, before she turned around smiling, at the now shocking master. "You know, you got a very beautiful garden" her voice was filled with happiness, and it made Ranmas blushing so ever lightly.

"I didn't know, I don't have time to notice" his pink cheeks was a mystery to him, he had never ever blushed over such small words. Her brown eyes made her face seem childish, but she was cute indeed.

They sat down in the cornfield, and looked at the rising mountain, that was surrounded by misty clouds. "Why don't you have time?" she looked with an innocent look a him, and he couldn't help but wonder for a second. His gaze wondered to the mountains "when you are ruling a country you don't have time for that, everything needs your approval, and the little things in life isn't important anymore" but to his surprise she smiled.

"I forgive you for calling me a tomboy, I guess I really am" she looked a bit sad. "You are not the first one to notice". The sad expression on her face made her look so old.

"Well. Being a tomboy has its ups and downs. Moreover, you fat legs can run faster than anything else can. You can easily descise yourself as a man, since you are so flat chested"

Before Ranma knew it, he had received a big fat punch right in the face.

The whole morning people heard screaming and yelling, but didn't bother look for their master.

**That evening:**

Ranma was laying down on his futon, resting his sore blue marks. Damn that girl was annoying, just because he told her afterwards that she was uncute, sexless, stupid as a brick, she didn't have to punch him that HARD.

Cologne was already treating his "wounds", and assured him that it was a bad idea taking his guard down around her. Damn why didn't he even see that coming, he was the best martial arts around. Not even Kirin had managed to break his guard down. Then there comes some random girl twisting and turning his wrist and leg.

Ranma came back to reality when Cologne voice broke the silence "but you are healthy enough, to go eating with the girl in about an hour". He sighed, why him. However he had to get ready, she said that she insisted on eating in the garden.

Well it didn't bother him that much, except that it was with that girl. He paused a moment, thinking, maybe he should be a little more friendly to her, but the idea quickly disappeared. "naaah" he said for himself.

Well he didn't have much choice to choose, since his mother found in funny to dress him up, that evening. It ended up with being a Chinese black shirt with a dragon crawling over the chest, surrounded by Chinese styled white clouds.

It wasn't bad clothing, but a little too complicated for his taste. He usually only wore this kind of clothes, when royal families were visiting. Which weren't very often, since this country was feared by the most.

When he walked through the many hallways to the garden, his thoughts wandered to the woman who broke his heart. His hand wandered to his heart, the pain in it was unbelievable, the name hunted his mind.

Kodachi.

The girl he fell in love with, but broke him. That bitch, she only did it to become his wife, and rule the country. He could in his whole life, never, ever forgive any woman, and he swore to him self, never to fall in love again.

However, it was time to go to that girl, even though his schedule was filled with duties, that had to be fixed so the autumn festival could begin. I wasn't in two months, but it still demanded a large amount of time from him.

Cologne wasn't home at moment, some business in the local village, it had something to do with the legend. Yeah like he would let the girl bear his child, it would probably be stupid and stubborn, but would look just as great as its father would. Before Ranma knew it, he began laughing for himself in the hallway, until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Milord, don't break any brain cells with your terrible laugh" there stood she, the girl he had called uncute, in a amazing kimono. It was the same style as his and her long bluish hair was in a pigtail; with a white clothe tying it together.

"You're late, had a little too much with your mistress" her smile was beautiful, everything seemed to blow, and his heart began to quicken. Only one thought crossed his mind 'cute', and his cheeks quickly regained a light pink colour.

Akane seemed to notice and blushed too, "well…uhm… the …eeh..dinner will be cold", he snapped out of his dream world, and followed her steps to the garden.

The rest of the evening was nice enough, there conversation though, were filled with tomboy and such. Then she asked him a question.

"Milord…. Can I send a letter to my father, about my current situation?"…

**He he, Leaving it there since im suffering from lack of inspiration, a little help would be nice…. Remember reviews is the only good thing to do, except to not do, because the story sucks **


	7. lay a flower for me

**Disclamier: I Do not own Ranma and the other stuff… this is just a story from a freaking perverted mind… jep**

**Chapter 5: Lay a flower for me….**

Ranma just stared at her with his deep ocean coloured eyes, which was held in a mask of confusion that showed sign of suffering. His mind worked as hard as mineworkers in the local goldmine and still did'nt find an answer that could satisfy both. Finally, his voice seemed to regain itself, and prepared itself from an enormous wrath.

"No"

Her eyes didn't know what to say, it wasn't the answer she expected. Didn't he understand her father's current situation, he was sick; she had to assure him that she was okay and healthy from head to toe. It wasn't meant to happen but it did, her eyes watered up. The perfect brown eyes full of tears; she didn't dare herself to spill.

"..Oh…" her voice couldn't say how much sadness, anger, or betrayal it held.

His chest were in incredible pain, every time he breathed in, it felt like a thousand knives pierced through his body. Didn't she understand; what danger she would bring his Country in danger. That was so selfish; she would rather risk a whole countries safety than her own family.

"… Try to understand; if you send that letter to your family, then you will bring the whole Kingdom in danger…" he grabbed her shoulders, carefully shaking it to get some sense into her head. "… Im sorry, but I would rather risk your family's health, than my own whole Country's"

Small dribbles of saltwater trailed down her cheek. He was right; when had she become so weak, her heart had never been like this before. Before she could manage to react, a warm hand brushed the little tear away.

"… don't cry, I…I am sure we can find a solution" his voice broke several times, since he wasn't used to these kind of things.

Akane broke down in sobs, and threw herself into his hard chest. He was there, and he was warm; that was enough for now. His hard breathing was soothing sounds in her ears, but what surprised her the most, was a hand on her back, rubbing it.

Her chocolate brown eyes stared up at him in surprise, and met his calm soft face. It seemed that he finally let his guard down, and lose his royal mask. Her mouth curved up in a light smile, before saying.

"I never really caught your name?" her red puffy eyes were lit up in a strange fire, and her smile was a magnificent sight.

He smiled, he really smiled, he was pretty cute when he did that. However, you couldn't help but notice the pink cloud which was rooming his face.

"ehm… Saotome, Ranma Saotome"

Akane began to laugh, and he became even more embarrassed.

"well, Tendo, Akane Tendo. Then we are equal."

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and jokes, and for the first time in a long period, Ranma had fun with opposite sex, even though he received a couple of punches. They even agreed to that she could write a letter to them, but she should never ever tell where she was, because it could start a war between the two countries.

**The letter:**

_Soun Tendo_

_Akane Tendo_

_I am perfectly fine, not even a single scratch. I'll not tell you my where I am, since the country's safety is at stake, if my fiancé decides to "rescue" me. I miss home, that I do. But I'll return safely when 12 to 13 months has past. _

_I have already been making a couple of friends here, and the lord of the country has promised to let me be teached in Martial arts. It is like a dream come true, and you know that father. He says it is necessary because him and I are going to travel across the country, meeting relatives. You can write a letter to me every time the royal postman come, he won't leave before a letter is received. _

_Don't even try to capture him, he is stronger than all the guards together._

_And Kasumi-san, I hope the baby is healthy, and that your husband has escaped his shyness towards you._

_Nabiki-san, I hope you don't try anything on the postman, and please be a little nicer to Gosunguki. _

_From your Akane tendo._

_Ps. Please lay a flower on mothers tomb for me._

**Sometimes later:**

Akane couldn't believe it, she had been in the palace for about two weeks, and she still got lost in the many hallways. Ranma she hadn't seen, he had been busy for about a week, something with a king in the north. It was a boring without him to fight with, so she spent a great amount of time, throwing rocks into the koi pond.

The small circles that circled around the place the rock landed, and unfortunately killed a fish. She once again sighed, poor fish, it was probably just as bored as she was. The blue sky didn't help her mood either, so happy and none caring towards everything.

A voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Well, long time, no see ,Tendo Akane" her head snapped up, and met a pair of green eyes. Her face turned into a smile, "Mousse, where have you been". He sat down beside her and began telling her about his adventures, though she was more obsessed with his eyes. "I should take you around the country some day".

"oh!" that was a surprise.

"well, uhm, Mousse… Ranma's already promised the same thing". She didn't like it, defiantly didn't like it. She always felt bad hurting someones feelings.

Mousse slowly waved his hand, while smiling. "naaah… don't worry, I aint mad. It actuelly surprises me that him of all people would say THAT". Then he began laughing, and made her a little bit uncomfortable.

Akane smiled a bit, before returning to throwing rocks into the pond. She ones again sighed, how many times had she done that lately – her actions stopped imideatly when a hand took hers, and a pair of shinny green eyes where locked at hers.

"Akane?"

She could feel his hot breath on her lips, and slowly closed her eyes. Mousse saw the invitation and kissed her, though it wasn't a passionate kiss, more like gentle and short; a little peck.

She opened her eyes ones more to look at him, and he sat there smiling.

"you are a beautiful woman Akane" and he kissed her again, this time it was more demanding, hard, needing. She didn't stop him, she just leaned into the kiss, her first real kiss.

**Oh god… this aint normal, Im 15 years old, and have a sick pervert mind already. Well…then it is good that my birthday is in the next month.. heh…**

**Well… I couldn't write anymore… lack of inspiration… **

**Though I am proud of myself that I have gotten an A in English at the exam. Well well, back to my freaking notes, WHO THE HELL NEEDS CHEMISTRY, AND PHYSIC…. Serious… Im just asking….**


End file.
